Raining Cat and Dogs
by abstractvine
Summary: Jacob/OC and Seth/OC. Lets just throw in another freak, Rina Leonhardt, to the Twilight saga, another shape shifter who doesn't know too much of the outside supernatural world. Imprinting complications, mature situations, post Breaking Dawn.


**A/N: This is one of my most thought through stories, let me assure you this is not a lemon after lemon, or a "zomg i love jacob" story. There WILL be mature scenes and I will tug the strings of S. Meyer's original story, but it will all fit and ALL make sense.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ideas or characters except Rina, all belongs to S. Meyer - though I rent Jacob out on the weekends ;) IIII WIISHHHHH**

The oranges, yellows and purples beamed from the sky. The sun stretched itself from both sides of the ocean, lowering itself past the wave beaten cliffs. I dug my toes deeper into the sand as the cold water creep itself toward me, wetting the length of my jeans. After folding the end of my pants up a few times, I stood up taking in the spectacular sunset once more.

It isn't like I haven't seen a sunset before, but I was much more accustomed to it rising, to having a whole day after seeing the lights spread across the ocean. But something had drawn me here throughout the day - well a week or so, though it had only been a few days I had taken to travel to this location. My eyes were half lidded as I walked away from the horizon into the reservation known as La Push. I had yet to sleep my entire travel so I was forcing each step with much effort. When I arrived in town no less than two hours prior, there was no hotel, motel or even a room to rent for what time I decided to spend here. I had spoken with a few elders whom pointed me in the direction of Port Angeles, which I ignored knowing it was at least an hour drive. I began to question my purpose here seeing how thinned out of population was, and how.. green the forests were.

The wind whistled through my hair as I picked up my speed, the forest trees blurring all around. Though my speed blurred my surroundings, my other senses picked up quickly. The woodsy smell was so refreshing, the heavier scent of the bark was where I knew to avoid while I picked up the sound of an animal running as, or maybe even harder than me. Was that possible? I heard my stomach growl and the animal was heading southwest, a good distance away but definitely coming this way. I quit running, looking back and only seeing the thickness of the forest. Not wanting to ruin my last pair of jeans, I shed my clothes taking my time knowing my prey was not only going to be a challenge but still far enough to enjoy the breeze of wind through my nudity.

That's when the scent hit me. It was such a tempting scent. The beast that was running was a large one, one with a large pounding heartbeat. It didn't seem as far off as before, but it also ran at a much slower pace, but I couldn't hear things correctly. From what it sounded like the pounding stomps of this animal was much heavier than the noise I had concentrated on earlier. I had never scented something like this, but this land was all new to me, all new prey. What else would the North have in store for me?

I took my position, crouching where I believed the animal would cross. I allowed my body to overwhelm me, trembling from head to toe and soon enough I made my transition. My body was coated with a tawny fur though my face was lined with dark, black fur. My hind lengths strengthen and my torso pulled satisfyingly another few feet forward. I prepared myself for another short sprint for the kill in my beloved Panther form.

It didn't take long for the female moose, around my size and height, to come bustling through the trees full speed. I jumped horizontally about 10 feet, than digging my nails deep into the wet soil to give myself the friction of the leap. The animal was down as soon as my teeth ripped through its neck, but I didn't have enough time to enjoy the meal. I had been oblivious to anything but my prey; something else the North held that my Florida did not have stood, four legged, teeth barred as it snarled at me and my prey - its prey. This must of been the first sound my ears had caught. I hissed right back at the wolf, what a large wolf it was, it stood larger than me, as tall as a full sized horse. As thick as one too. The wolf seemed to be eyeing my height also, I wouldn't doubt it had seen a lot of Mountain Lions in this area and from a distance suspected me to be just the same. But here I stood, growling and protecting my kill, three times the size of a normal panther. My shoulders stood four feet high, as I had said the moose (though it was a young smaller female) size was in comparison to mine.

The wolf snapped at me, but seemed wary, still eyeing my size. I didn't give it a second thought, my body lunged forward attacking the wolf who didn't hesitate to fight back.

The lone wolf was weaker than I anticipated. I used my feline flexibility and claws to my advantage, but the wolf healed so quickly after ever gash I struck! He healed in minutes.. just... like me. But before it had completely registered I heard a pack full of growls and I jumped to the side, half a football field away from the 5 wolves. The one I had attempted to take down was still on his side, but the other four were in formation taking a graceful stride toward me. My claws brought me high into a tree so fast they all scurried around it barking and howling at me. I screamed my panther scream, laughing at the mongrels. Hah, dogs! I knew I couldn't take a pack on my own, mainly a pack who individually were enormous. So I cackled at my swift escape. _This is going to be rather difficult to hunt_, I thought as the smallest of the wolves (the one I fought) began to chew down in to my kill. My laughing scream turned into a sorrowful cry.

The pack barked with laughter.


End file.
